Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone
by Cornys
Summary: Death and suffering has found it's way into Warfang. Now it is up to Spyro and a new purple dragon to dispell the evil that resides within its walls. The young purple dragon is slowly turning dark though. Part 3. Includes summery of 1 & 2
1. Proluge: Visions

Welcome to the Second installment of the Spyro's Legacy Series. If you have not yet read the first two installments and want to read this I give you 2 options.  
1. Read _Spyro's Legacy I: Resurection and Salvation _and _Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation._ It would be easyest to find it by going into my profile and finding the link to it there at the bottom of the page.  
2. The second option would be to read this quick summery of the Series up to this point. (Obviously don't read this if you want to read the first two installments.)

**_Previously on Spyro's Legacy:  
Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live:_**

_Spyro lifted his head from a hard stone floor. Confusion enveloped Spyro for a moment while he stared off into the starry sky._

_"Spyro" Came a voice._

_Spyro's confusion melted away from joy. "Ignitus! We did it!" He exclaimed._

_Ignitus's voice laughed "Indeed we have, young one."_

_Spyro over flowed with joy and yet there was something there in the back of his mind nagging at him. "Ignitus, What did you mean when you said that have never done right by either of us?"_

_"Spyro, this is one of the many reasons that I have came to you. I must confess something."_

_"What is it?" Spyro asked nervously. Mabey he had not know Ignitus so well as he though he had. He suddenly felt unsure of himself._

_"It was my first group of hatch-lings, Spyro, ten generations before your own birth. I was the newly appointed Fire Guardian. A new young dragon was comming through the ranks quicker than that of everybody else so I took him_ _aside one day to help him along in his advancement. After all he had to master all of the elements rather than just one."_

_Spyro suddenly felt as though the whole world had fallen out from underneath of him. "It was Malefor wasn't it?"_

_"Indeed. At the end of that day he had completely mastered the element of fire. He had thanked me for allowing his training to move at a different pace than all of the other masters had allowed him. He was not much different from the likes of you."_

_"So I am destined for the same fate." Spyro realised aloud._

_*****_

Sarah continued to fly towards the eastern horizon. The sun was no longer in her eyes as the day set in.

_"When you get to this village there will be a secluded home towards the western outskirts. It will be empty and you will claim it as your own."_

"All right" Sarah stammered.

_"There you will give birth to a dragon. Now you are not to take this egg to the dragon temple. You have to raise your hatchling in your house and keep him away from all of the outside world. Then we might think about letting you free."_

Sarah became visably giddy.

_"However!" _It warned _"If you or your hatchling make your way back to the temple before his thirteenth birthday. You take his egg to the temple or what ever we will possess you once more."_

Sarah began to figure that in fifteen or so years that she would be free. In terms of a dragon's life that wasn't that long. However Spyro and company had not got to the piece of telling her that eggs only hatch on one night a century. This way all dragon's are all the same age.

_"We are going to get you lost now." _the voices said and with that Sarah's vision and consciousness went away.

*****

Cynder turned towards Spyro and Terrador. The only remaining dark dragon launched a bright green ball towards Terrador. It hit him in the neck. Spyro wasted no time and engulfed he enemy in a ball of fire. The dragon's burn covered body stopped and flopped to the ground.

Terrador folded over on himself. Spyro quickly moved over to the Earth Guardian.

"Take me back to the temple." Terrador said weakly.

*****

"It.. has been.... my plesure." Terrador spat out. The final color from his face faded as his eyes closed one last time.

**_Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation:_**

Alnor looked down at his silky purple paws as he flew through the air towards the place that his mother had defined as "The Temple of the Guardians".

Her history lessons always spoke of places such as these. Never would she speak of the simple things that they could actually go and see. Most often she would lecture about a "Dragon of Destiny" that had saved the world from a great evil and had started the "New Age of Peace" that they now lived in.

Usually his mind would wander while he stared blindly back at her. Not hearing a word of her rambling.

Everyday up until this point Alnor's life had been made up of these history lessons for the first few hours of his day. Then his mother would leave the house and go into town; not coming back home until darkness had fallen.

Then two days ago, on his thirteenth birthday, she had told him in in a torrent that he was one such "Dragon of Destiny" and that he would have to journey to "The Temple of the Guardians" where his destiny would begin to take shape.

*****

Quickly his gaze was turned from the scenery to those who were looking at him and Spyro. They whispered amongst themselves. Many of them motioned towards him. One in particular was just staring at him. This one caught his eyes especially.

Her scarlet scales had a beautiful shine in the sunlight. Her shape looked as though it could not be better. Her eyes were a bright red too.

The sight of her made that feeling in Alnor's lower waist grow stronger and stronger.

Spyro noticed and stopped talking to who was talking to and dropped his head down to Alnor. "Go talk to her." he whispered "You can not go on being shy like this"

Alnor shook his head but was still unsure about himself. What if she like tried to kill him or something? Mechanically though he began to walk forward despite all of his attempts to stop. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty before him though, and she couldn't keep her's off of him.

"Hello" he said softly to her.

"Hello" She said a lot louder "My name's Jessica. Where have you been that I haven't seen you before?" she asked.

"I lived on another island before" he whispered. "My name is... Alnor."

"I love that name." She replied smiling. The two still had their eyes locked. "You want to go to my house?" she asked.

"I...I...I don't... know..." Alnor said. "Um.... uh.... Hold on.... I'll be right back..."

Alnor trotted excitedly back to Spyro. Why he was this excited he didn't know but he thought he might have just found his mate.

Spyro stopped talking to who he was talking to once again right on cue and bent his head down to Alnor. He had a large smile upon his face.

"She... asked me... to go to her house... can I go?"

"Sure" he said and then returned to talking to those he was before. As Alnor walked back he heard Spyro say to Cynder "I think that he might have all ready found himself one"

Alnor reached Jessica and told her what he had said.

"Ok follow me then." she said. Shock clearly on her face.

*****

"You know that we shouldn't have just let them do that." Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear upon seeing the two dragons appear from over the buildings. The distance between the two as they fluttered down to the street gave it all away.

"I know... We'll talk about it later" Spyro said quickly before the couple came up to them. "So... did you two have fun?" he asked them.

The two looked at each other and chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that." Jessica said.

*****

Contrasting bright and dark apparitions of dragons drifted low around as clouds in the wind. Upon the ground two large groups of dragons had assembled. The group farthest from the temple were a shadowy group of villains that had emerged from the black hole. Those closest to the temple were bright dragons of love and reason that opposed the forces of malice.

The wind whipped around the entire landscape. The weekly rooted mushrooms for as far as the eyes could see were gone. Their remnants whirled around the sky and blotted out the entire night time sky. Clouds could not be seen, stars seemingly did not exist, the shine of the celestrial moons not reaching through the debris.

Alnor looked down upon it all and his eyes opened wide at the enormity of it all. "Whoa...." He looked over to Jessica. The dark red outline of her body barley visible in the pitch of night.

"It's now or never Alnor. We leave now or we flee. After this point there will be no more option."

"I know" he said solemnly. He looked around as though in search of an answer. The lead of the bright pack, an elderly purple dragon, began to move forward. A blue ball appeared around him as he neared the middle of the now diminishing black hole.

"Jessica, those are the only true friends that I have down there besides my mom. To leave now would be to let them all down. I'll leave you your choice."

"I'm with you" she said after a few seconds of consideration.

With that the pair took off from their perch and descended down towards the battle to join Spyro at the front.

*****

"You!?" is asked in a deep malice tone "You are to one who destroyed Malefor? You puny thing? You old, decrepit, weak, wussy that hides behind his shield of love? HA! You may have," He looked down at Alnor "Both skirted my control. But over the years my presence has been slowly working away at your pointless, loving world of light."

"We may have but in the end it is those of the right and light that will always succeed over the likes of you. In your early life you stopped Ignitus's futile attempt to uproot your world. In mine I did the same for yours. You never have seen the full power that love gives one. The power of love is the one of rightness. It gives you an incredible will and drive to save those that you love. Those who love shall never be defeated."

"A like is the case for hate. Hate shall never be defeated. Hate will conqure ALL!"

_"Be prepared young ones. Ready your light power shields." _Came Spyro's voice in Alnor's head.

"Then you reject our peace offer?"

"Peace?!" the shadow scoffed. "Peace!? HA! Peace is an idea that is for those that are faint of heart and courage. I'll show you peace!!!" He raised up on to his hind legs and tail and a large shape came flying out from behind him. A wingless, scaleless two legged body bolted at the group and was nearly ready to overtake then when a smiler shape of light came from behind Spyro. The pair clashing in the midway.

"Now see what you have done!" the shadow screamed "The creators are never to clash!"

"Then the battle is on my misguided friend."

"Bring it!"

*****

Spyro rose up into the air over the clashing creators and signaled to the masses. They charged full speed towards the opposite. A large blue bubble arising over the entire mass.

The dark side doing the same with a purple bubble.

Spyro quickly moved back towards the mass of bright dragons and joined them a long with Alnor and Jessica.

"Jessica!" Alnor yelled to her as the groupds neared colision "Know that no matter what shall happen today. Know that without you nothing would be worth it any more. The only thing that would drive me on after your death would be the prospect of us sharing our eternal lives together."

"You know that this is the same for me"

"I know" Alnor replied and looked towards the dark mass just a few hundred yards away. "I love you!"

"I Love you too!" She replied then quickly jolted her head back towards the impending battle.

*****

Alnor stood beside the newly opened whirlwind back to his world as the millions of light dragons dove down through it. The light creator at his side.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Alnor looked at him questioningly.

"Your destiny. The humans, a billion years ago, predicted it from their planet."

"I-I guess"

"Good, I guess it wouldn't matter anyways. Ready or not it's going to happen unless consequences decide otherwise." an odd sense of mourning rang through his tone. He whispered a few inaudible word to himself as Alnor nodded in agreement to his first statement.

The creator shook his head 'no' and then looked back over to Alnor as though he had finnaly made up his mind "Well lets go. They are going to need us sooner rather than later."

*****

"Then come with me Cynder! I can draw off of your energy too!" Spyro nodded towards Alnor and Jessica

She crunched up her face squinted in hard decision. That crazy young menace that so, so long ago she had sought to kill had just asked her to accompany her in death.

"You leave me no other option Spyro. I must accept."

The pair ascended into the air further without flapping their wings as their faces drew fourth peaceful expression. Their body's started to radiate with light energy and draw the landscape once more with a pure white light as all of their stored lifetime of love was expended from their bodies. The energy they created came off of their body's as hands of time began to turn once more. The light energy took over the Dark Creator who's entity exploded in a small black bubble. Even his dark energy was nothing of a match for the shared love of Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro's world was perfectly right as his final energy was expended from his ancient limbs and sent on it's way from his body towards those of the Dark Army.

Cynder was by his side and that was **all **that mattered.

* * *

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Prologue  
Visions  
_____**

"It was only the years that would wear down upon those who had survived that one last battle with the darkness in the universe. No more would there be epic battles. No longer would there be large scale movements against or in support of a cause. No Longer did the days bear as much importance as they had once. Peace reigned over the lands for the most parts. The Generations came and went peaceably. The Hall of Love and War filled quickly with the emotions of the newest generations.

"Alnor and Jessica sailed through their lives. Time as it is it's nature weathered their bodys down to less than that of their youthful glory. All five of their birthed children lived this simple life. Their likes filling most of the most important stations. The lone excetion being that of the Earth Guardian. The purple dragon's family had nearly became a peaceful royal family."

*****

Ignitus set down the book as he reached the end of what he had written prior. He drew a long line under neath that entry and then he looked into his visionary lamp, and suddenly he was taken away to another place.

*****

Alnor layed weakly upon his bed. Familiar faces surrounded him on all sides. His faithful mate, Jessica, weakly resting on the bedside.

"Friends, you know that I shall not make the ending of my life last long. As life takes my powers away I now fully understand what this life is all about. To be humbled by the simple powers that we all have is a simple miracle that we all take for granted. To understand before the next life begins.

"Dalago, you know that I love you so. As the youngest I ask that you take care of all of your brothers and sisters as they begin to wither. I need you to be the stongest of the family and to keep them all in line.

"Farda, I remember telling you this so ever long ago. Now you are just getting to the same point as me and Jessica." The large declining orange dragon nodded solemnly back.

"Groness, As the middle child you never really get to be looked after or looked out for. You are more or less on your own in all of life. Of course I love you just the same honey. I have always treasured your advice in tough moments and I can't recall you ever letting me down.

"Fiona, I would always would look forward to our training sessions together. Your oddball tactics would always work and I have yet to discover why or how, but atlas I must resign my search for an answer.

"Dyfo, Dyfo, Dyfo. I can recall always going out into the wilderness and searching for remnants from ages past when you were little. I'll never forget the look on your face when we found that huge Dark Dragon Skull." Dyfo sent a weary smile back as he held back his laughter.

All of the children addressed Alnor turned towards Jessica. Her scarlet scales having faded to that of a dark pink hue. "Honey, ever since that day I met you in Warfang I knew that you were the one. The quickly closing events only added to my feelings for you. You stood by my side through out my life time and nothing could ever replace that."

"I would trade it for nothing." Jessica managed clearing tears from here eyes.

Alnor smiled "Me and you.."

"Together until the end." They then slowly pecked each other on the lips. Alnor squirmed a bit and then looked up to the ceiling in reflection. His entire life had been lived to reach this point in time. His legacy had been set in stone. Any aspirations for greater greatness had been expended slowly over his life time. How great it was to be young and have your whole life left to make something of yourself. Now he did nothing more than hold onto life.

Suddenly he felt an awkward feeling spread over him. His eyes widdened and his conciousness went away.

Something completely possessed his body. He suddenly looked more alive than he had in a long time. He sat up and began speaking in a deeper stronger voice.

"Days draw nearer. The Demons that you have thought destroyed still reside on this very planet. Their spirit draws energy and has all ready spent their energy to relinquish their powers. You peaceful days are numbered. Your ancient cities will fall and your traditions will be trampled. Your bodes will be the only things at peace. Resting in peace!"

Then Alnor returened. "Wha? What? What happened?"

Jessica's feelings of Concern and grieving melted together into a wide eyed cry. "I... I.... I.... don't... know...."


	2. The Years

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 1  
The Years**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Chronicler, Ignitus, looked down and pondered what he was to write. The bold white empty page set fourth before him beckoned to be written upon.

_"The years need to be recorded Ignitus." _chided a familiar voice.

"Yes, Spyro, I know. You don't have to remind me of that."

_"Just thought that you might need some help."_

Ignitus smiled into the rocky ceiling "You know I guess I did. I know what to write now. It's not often that I have to write one of these you know."

_*********_

Century 3 Post Dawn Era

At this night, the final night of the third post dawn century, there is little celebration. Warfang lies in enemy hands, many of our numbers forced into following one that they do not believe in. They are being forced at this very hour to work towards a goal that they do not want to achieve.

A new purple dragon born in the first generation of this century took Warfang by storm. He then proclaimed himself the "Dio" of the lands. That he was to be the supreme ruler of all.

This night there are only small pockets of resistance left. Their few numbers await the hatching. Hoping that on the night of hatching they are not attacked. That their patience have paid off and that they may finally welcome their new members.

The Dio watches and knows all. His powers unimaginable.

This night though they all wait and hope for their chance. Hoping that the next legendary purple dragon is birthed unto them rather than that of the darkness.

This century has been a dark one, but thanks to those who remain to fight for a future there remains a hope. A dim light through the ceiling. A dancing flicker of hope.

**_*****_**

It was dark, unimaginably dark. Nothing could be seen through the thick curtain of darkness. What had happened to the light?

Something in her mind told her that it was time to break the walls. That she should not be contained by them any longer. She shoved up against the walls with her legs. A new sensation now moved through all of her. It frightened her. She stretched out as by instinct as to do something but she only opened up more holes. The feeling persisted.

At this point she panicked. She tore around inside of her egg and ripped it apart. Suddenly finding her self on a new unfamiliar surface she jumped onto her legs and began to run from what something. Only to feel it more. She attempted to turn to the opposite direction but soon she had fallen to the ground. The feeling was gone.

Suddenly there was an awkward sound. "Honey! she has hatched!" it said in a deep voice and then it entered the room. With him came light.

"Oh! I'm coming!" came a softer one

She ran towards the light and tried to craw up her father's orange scales.

"Hello hatching"

She felt herself being lifted into the air. She now felt safe. She squeaked her excitement.

"Yes, Jayde, Everything is all right"


	3. Male Intervention

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 2  
Male Intervention**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jayde packed her book into her book strap and left her third period class. She was thrown into a chaotic mess of young dragons around her age. She could feel the eyes gazing upon her from each direction. She checked to make sure that she kept her head high, that her tail was not sagging, that her strides were even.

She heard heavy footsteps race up from behind her. "Jayde?!"

Jayde turned around and hurrying through the crowd came a bright Silver Dragon with a yellow underside. Her platinum scales gracefully reflecting onto Jayde's purple ones.

"Hey Shandy." Jayde said slowing down and pulling even with her. Then she leaned over into her ear "Have you seen him?" She whispered.

"Not yet."

"Ok"

"Did you get that history lesson about Spyro?" Shandy said aloud.

"Not really," Jayde replied.

"What? You mean that a purple dragon doesn't understand what another purple dragon had to go through?"

Jayde turned away for a second and put her head down to her opposite shoulder. She plainly remembered those nights when she would be tormented by visions of her family being brutally tortured. Nights that she would wake-up from her shallow sleep and her mind would not be her own. Some times she would even wake-up lying outside of the city gates. Always headed towards the enemy controlled Warfang.

"No,"

"Oh,"

It was her father, that first night that she had wondered off who came looking for her. Once he had found her they had a discussion right there on the spot.

*****

"Jayde," He had said "What are you doing out here?"

"I... I ... I don't know daddy" Jayde replied.

"What were you doing?"

"I... I don't know. I went to sleep and when I woke-up I was right here."

Her father looked around in bewilderment. The cold of night bit at Jayde's purple scales. The dew that dampened up the night began to form upon their backs, small droplets running down

Her father's orange face suddenly light-up but soon diminished.

"Jayde, you are not to tell anybody other than the elders and your trainers of this. Not anybody from your training classes, from your history classes, nobody else. You hear me?"

"Yes papa"

*****

"Oh, There he is!" Shandy whispered excitably in her ear.

Jayde turned her head in the direction that Shandy was looking and there she saw a handsome blue dragon moving in her direction. She glanced slightly in the other direction but kept him in the corner of her eye.

She watched as they moved closer together as he glanced into her direction and stared at her. He tapped his buddy in the shoulder and mouthed something to him. Then they split the blue dragon moving slightly closer towards Jayde. He still had his eyes locked onto her.

Jayde could not stand it any longer. She looked him straight in the eyes as he crossed nearly right beside her. "Hey honey," she said to him. "You just going to stare at me or are you doing to talk to me any?"

"Oh, I.... I..."

"Oh come on, admit it. You like me."

"Well, I... I do like you." He spat out.

"Ah there we go, I'm Jayde."

"I'm Barvin"

"Cool, I love your name. This is Shandy"

"Hello" Shandy replied half blushing.

"Hi"

Nothing was said for a moment then Jayde spoke up "So you go to training next right?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool, I have Helgar's class this month. It's my month to take ice training."

"Oh cool, Well you know class is this direction don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Jayde chuckled.

"Well see you later" Jayde said to Shandy with a wink.

"Later, Nice to meet you Barvin."

"You too"

And with that Barvin and Jayde walked off together to their Ice Training Class.


	4. First Class

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 3  
First Class**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jayde and Barvin walked through a large doorway; the air around them suddenly cooling down.

With them in this room were ten other dragons. All of them had turned around and were whispering to one another upon glimpsing Jayde. They All avoided her gaze but they kept looking back.

"Wow this feels weird" Barvin commented. "Is it like this everywhere you go?"

"Oh yeah, I love it" Jayde stretched out her wings and put her paws forward and backwards making sure that her head was still straight up to see Barvin's reaction. His eye lock faltered as he moved on back her body momentarily and then quickly back.

"Ha! You lose!" Jayde chided.

"Huh?"

"You weren't suppose to look me over when I did that,"

"Oh,"

She then moved in right next to him and started to fumble around with his book strap. She grabbed the binding of the book and moved it around. Jayde rolled over onto her back and got beneath Barvin and fiddled with it from beneath.

Then she decided that it was time.

She began to move away from the book and started to massage his stomach. He wriggled a little bit under her touch but then he began to accept it and decided that he might return the favor to a degree.

He moved his tail down to her stomach and did the same. They both began to chuckle a little bit.

Jayde then decided to stop. she quit and quickly returned to her feet. She promptly removed Barvin's book from it's strap and handed it to him. He did the same for her. As soon as they turned around to the class a large white dragon entered the room.

"Did you know when..."

"Yeah," Jayde cut him off "I'll explain later"

"All right"

The elder white dragon at the front of the room scilenced the rest of the class.

"All right, good, good. It's all ways good to start out the year on a positive note." He looked around the class and looked from one to the other and then moved on. "I'm sure that you all know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyhow. I'm Helgar, Guardian of Ice. Who ever's choice that was has been excused of duty by now, I'm sure, after that decision but I still carry that title.

"Having this as your final year of training you are stuck with me as your trainer for the rest of this year. So you might as well get used to seeing me."

"Aw" said some parts of the class jokingly.

"Well, anyhow I'd like to start you guys out with one of the most important lessons of your entire training. Are you all ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok good. Now first you have got to let go of your physical self."

Jayde stopped her thoughts in their tracks and ignored her senses. Suddenly her vision fell away and in it's place was shear nothingness.

A few moments passed and then Helgar appeared from the black.

"Good, Good. Could have been faster but it's a good start to the year. Now, remember how all of your prior instructors have told you of the 'Dio's' powers, Correct, but never have they told you what his sources are or what they do?"

Jayde her self said "correct" but in her state she did not hear the others replies certainly they too had responded though.

"Now this power that he uses is not unavailable to us. It is very much within our reach. In fact the adults around you are very adept in this. It is an ability to see into those around us. It allows us to see into one another. Originally Savior Spyro and Convert Cynder were the only ones able to exercise this ability. However as time wore on and after the great war that had claimed their lives the abilities spread across all of us. Alnor the Young was able to spread the knowledge of this and gave us much of what is known about it now.

"After his passing it was up to the next generation to teach "The Dio" as he is known now. His abilities surpassed that of theirs. They strived to teach him more and more of this power well before he was ready for it. It made him feel powerful. Eventually this lead to a deceit of the ruling family. To him it was blatant that he was much more powerful than they.

"He used his prediction power to find those who were opposed to that of Alnor's Lineage. He gathered them together and left. No more than a year later he and those in his envoy took Warfang by force. All occupent's either surrendering or falling to the claw.

"From there I think you all ready know what has transpired based on your history lessons.

"Now understand me that this power that I am bestowing you has large collateral effects if not used properly. Like on those that you love for example. Or those who are close to you. Fore you may find things that you did not wish too see and such an act would be an invasion or privacy.

"I can trust that you would not do that.

"In any case now I will start your instruction.

"All right, Now at the moment you are simply sitting as intellectual beings. You are bodiless at the moment. Now try to branch out and envision those around you and your surroundings as they were before you closed your eyes"

Jayde did as she was told. She suddenly could see all those around her in the room. A blue imprint of them covering over the black canvas.

"Woah!" she exclaimed aloud. Of course nobody could hear her.

"Good, Jayde," Helgar voice said "Now while the others try and get adept to what they are trying to do try and see into my consciousness"

"But I thought that I was not supposed to do anything like that?"

"Yes, but this is for instructional purposes and I can block off any areas of my catalogue off at any moment. Not that there is much that everybody don't know all ready."

"All right" Jayde said wearily.

She focused her energy on the large blue field on the front of the room. The apparition grew bigger and bigger until she was inside of him. His thoughts suddenly echoed inside of hers. Soon it became to distinguish his from hers.

"Stop thinking for yourself!" She suddenly heard loud and clear in her head. Suddenly his organized thoughts were the only ones that she was able to receive.

_"Why didn't I tell her about that?"_ he asked himself

_"Why aren't the others getting it?"_

_"Patience"_ he told himself

_"Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah" Jayde replied

_"ok, now try and see what you can find out about me now. I figure that I don't have too much to hide anyhow."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks For reading and Please Review :) Thanks up until now. Expect about a chapter a week from here on about the lack of updates but I couldn't find the time to write a good


	5. The Beginning of a Rebellion

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 4  
The Beginning of a Rebellion**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jayde moved her self into her trainer's cranium and ominous whispers of Helgar's thoughts went through her head. As she moved fully into his brain the voices grew louder until the point that she couldn't tell what thoughts were her's.

_"What am I doing?"_

_"There you go Andy, good"_

_"Who's Andy?"_

_"What's Jayde doing?"_

_"Oh crap"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Let go of your thoughts! You're going to drive yourself crazy!"_

Jayde froze her self and stopped her thought process.

_"There you go"_Helgar thought to her.

Helgar switched his attention to the rest of the class and she shifted her interest into finding his memories. She moved into a different area of his brain and his thoughts all but faded away. Distinctive regions of the brain were light in a different shade of blue. She entered the brightest one that she could find and she suddenly found herself watching a moving threshold image of Helgar's past.

*****

_A gentle breeze blew on Helgar as he looked into the wind. His mind was evidently troubled but for the moment he felt safe. _

_The soft grassy turf fell away directly in front of him. Deep in this bastion was a small lake and the more that Jayde thought about it it looked mightily similar to that of Valley Lake. The very lake that Vallyville had been named after and surrounded. The only difference was that in this memory nothing but trees and brush surrounded the beautiful lake._

_Helgar's much younger body help position and surveyed the lake. It was relatively vacant. The only exception being an eagle, a sign of the ancestors._

_"What is it my ancestor?" he asked into the lake. _

_Suddenly an apparition appeared before him. It was a middle aged purple dragon with a yellow underbelly, much like Jayde._

_"Elmorth?" Helgar spat out in shock._

_The Apparition made an odd face and then suddenly brightened up and started laughing. Helgar felt embarrassed._

_"No, no, no," It said laughing "I'm Spyro, a different purple dragon, and don't worry you are safe from him right here for now"_

_"Yo....? You are?"_

_"Don't know who else I would be." Spyro replied._

_Helgar's eyes might have been as big as dinner plates. "Ho...w do you know I'm safe here?" he asked_

_"Well, to tell you quit simply this is the exact opposite side of the world from Mount Malefor."_

_"How?" Helgar started only to loose his voice_

_"Well my brother, when he was consumed by that of his powers the whole of the earth was brought the opposite direction. This lake here was it's creation." __The great dragon looked down upon him approvingly. "You will do us well Helgar."_

_"I....?"_

_"Yes very much so, without darkness there is no need of light at all Helgar."_

_Wise as all before have told him up to be Helgar observed to himself though he was unable to do anymore than think._

_"Start over, start over right here; right now Helgar. Location couldn't hardly be better; resources can't be beaten by anything but Warfang. Go on, tell other's; they will come. Our time will come; in time." and with those final instructions the apparition was gone._

_Helgar quickly turned around and yelled "Hey guys! How about we just try and rebuild here?!"_

_*****_

"Woah" Jayde thought to herself.

"Wow, Jayde," Helgar thought to her "you must be a natural (maybe it's that she's a purple dragon)"

"Um,... you know that I can still hear you regardless right?"

"Oh! Forgot about that, sorry"

Jayde looked around the room in her out of body probe and observed the primary emotions of each of her class mates. Most of the which were highly frustrated. However right beside her that felling was dulled by a large seance of excitement that came from Barvin. She thought about probing into his mind a bit, but thought the better of it remembering what her instructor had told her.

"All right guys, class is out for the day, but don't forget to work on this a little bit at home. And don't try to probe your parrent's either!"

Most of the class returned their book to it's respective holder having not used it and left with a thought to actually find out how to do that and try it. However, Jayde all ready knew

"_And that actually is an order for you, Jayde"_

"I know"

Barvin tapped her side "Jayde?"

"Oh, sorry. I was conversing with Helgar. What happened?"

"Um,.... nothing, we can leave though"

"I know, right with you"

Bervin slid her book into it's pouch and buttoned it in. Then the two left the room side-by-side.


	6. The Perfect Setup

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 5  
The Perfect Set-up**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jayde and Barvin entered the hallway together. This time she made less of an effort to keep her usual stature. On this trip she decided to make it evident that they were together. She leaned into Barvin's direction and cocked her head slightly towards him. She in fact gravitated her body completely towards her new found friend.

"You know," Barvin said "That was actually really interesting."

Jayde almost broke down into a fit of laughter, but she was able to restrain it to a chuckle. "Yeah, you have no idea."

Barvin looked directly into her eyes and made an odd face "What do you mean?"

_"Should I tell him?" _she asked herself.

_"Well maybe just part of the truth. Now this could be fun."_

"Nothing really it's just that Helgar was trying to get me to see into others thoughts. It was really hard. I couldn't do it though. Don't worry."

Barvin's sigh or relief was highly visible. "Really?" he asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, he told me not to try to look into anybodies thoughts, so it's not like I will be able to do anything with it."

"Oh,"

Barvin looked back forward. Jayde followed his gaze and found Shandy.

Shandy's face was light-up. She was staring at Barvin as they walked towards her.

_"Well, I know that she likes him now" _she noted "Hey, Shandy."

*****

Helgar watched as the couple left the room. "Ah" he sighed.

_"They are both mine you know" _came a dark voice in his mind.

"Must you insist upon doing this every-single day?" Helgar asked the voice

_"Yes"_

"I guess I'm just going to have to put up with this then" he decided.

_"The board meeting is in a few hours. You aren't going to campaign any at all are you?"_

"No, I ain't going to win regardless. Whatever the decide will be correct either way we all die though in the end of course."

_"Well of course"_

"I know so."

_"Well, you don't all have to die. I own over nine hundred islands, and very few of their residents have died, how many do you own again?"_

"Twenty-two"

_"You see, twenty-two islands could be turned over to me and no blood would be shed."_

"That would be for the next city guardian to decide, Elmorth, not me"

_"Why not you right now why you still have the chance?"_

"Because I'd get it wrong"

_"You are right, well both options would be wrong so I don't see how you couldn't"_

"Yeah probably, but I'll let somebody else decide"

_"No you won't, because in about ten minutes you are going to be under attack."_

*****

Jayde walked into her house and tiredly removed her book strap. She placed it on the table, and then walked into her room.

"Hey Honey" her father said walking into the doorway.

"Hey"

"So what did you think about the emotional trance?"

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, "Helgar told me that he wanted me to see into his thoughts so that I could practice that. I read his thoughts!"

"Really?" her father asked suspiciously

"Yeah," Jayde replied cautiously.

"Wow, that's pretty good." he replied though she could tell that his thoughts were preoccupied. For a moment she thought to see what he was thinking about but then remembered Helgar's instructions. "Yeah, he even let me relive one of his thoughts"

Jayde's father raised an eye brow at the comment "He did? And you were able to?"

"...Yeah..."

"What was it of?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well, it was of him standing on the top of a cliff. Below him was a large body of water that looked smiler to that of Valley Lake, but the only difference was that there wasn't a town around it. It was from when he was about my age though.

"Yeah, but what was it of?"

"Well a purple dragon's spirit appeared before him. He thought that it's name was Elmorth, but it claimed to be Spyro"

"Spyro?!"

"Yeah,"

"What did he have to say to Helgor?"

"Well, it was something like you are safe here and that the lake was created opposite of Mount Malefor."

"Was that it?"

"Well, no, he also said that Helgar would do 'us' well, and that he should rebuild there. Then with that he was gone"

Her father seamed to be playng with what had been said "Well that was one interesting day then wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Jayde replied thinking more of Barvin than what was being discussed when she answered. Though she may have thought that Barvin was more important at that moment, she had just unconsciously influenced something that she didn't even know of: An Election of a new military leader.

*****

Helgar landed harshly on the top of a high rise tower. He kicked a large bronze bell that occupied the tower with him. It rang out and shook the very structure of reality with it's heavy sound.

He kicked it again with more rigor this time. The noise produced was just the same.

_"Right, let them know that you have missed an entire envoy of approaching enemies. Great political move."_

"I ain't the right choice anyhow, Elmorth"

_"Then why not reject the invitation if you are selected again?"_

"I wouldn't reject the board's decision"

_"Too bad, I was hoping for a challenge."_

"We couldn't be a challenge anyhow"

By now many dragons stood outside on the streets looking at Helgar. He felt that it was time to speak to the masses now.

"I have just recently noticed a possible attacking party of dragons coming towards the city. I think that the 'Dio' has somehow cloaked them to my vision as I have just sensed them. However if we surround the town now I think that we might be able to take them. To your positions"

_"Hold them off?"_

"Yeah, got to give them a little hope you know?"

_"Yeah, you're right."_

*****

Jayde heard what Helgar had to say from inside. Her father rushed back inside. "I have got to go. I'll stop right back if I get the chance before I have got to go to my meeting tonight. All right honey?"

"All right.... I love you daddy"

"Love you baby" and with that he was gone leaving Jayde to recall her final conversation with her mother.


	7. Unknowingly

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 6  
Unknowingly**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Where are they? They should be here all ready. "Helgar thought to himself.

_"You really think I would warn you about an attack?"_

"I guess"

_"You really are a failure"_

_******_

Jayde's eyes were fixated out of the window and ready to jump to the slightest movement. It was a situation just like this that she had lost her mother to. The bell was rung and all were called to defend the city. She and her father left arm in arm, but only one was to ever return. That day the feelings had been the exact same as they were this day. That same gut feeling tormented her into a state of near panic.

Images of her father's impeding death flashed through her mind.

_"There is nothing that she can do to stop it." _she thought.

Or at least she thought she thought.

"Who is that?"

"Hello?!"

No Reply.

The Ancestors were tormenting her. Nothing else would explain this. Nothing else could. She envisioned her future; it was a future of long days and even longer days. All that she knew and all that she had ever wanted was gone. The juice that pushed her on and provided her with the power to endure the monstrosities of life was remove from her limbs.

"I...I"

Years of accumulated grief raced to the surface unsuppressed and the years worth of tears swelled through. She had sworn to never let this happen. Not upon her honor. For the sake of her and others she could not let this happen.

"This, is... Not... supposed to happen!" Her make-up was slowly breaking away. She decided that she would surrender herself to the moment. Not that she really had another option.

*****

Jayde's father flew quickly back home. It had been nearly an hour since he had left Jayde at home. He could only imagine what devices might work at her.

"Hey, Blaze." somebody commented to him as he flew by, "Trying to get to that meeting that was purposely delayed are you?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly going by.

He soon was back on the ground and entering the front door.

Jayde raced up to him and clinched him tightly.

"Oh, I didn't know that I would ever see you again! What happened?"

"A false alarm." he said with suppressed anger.

"Oh, thank the ancestors"

"That's for sure, were you all right?"

"As well as I could have been under the circumstances" Jayde replied. "You still have that meeting?"

"So far as I know honey, sorry. Will you be all right?"

"I should be"

"You sure?"

"Yes, daddy" she assured him.

"All right, I'll take your word for it."

"Ok, you'd better get going I guess"

"Yeah, Love you honey"

"Love you"

*****

Helgar entered a large room that seamed like it could have been taken from the dragon temple it's self. The walls were made of the same worn out masonry and at spermatic locations there were monuments of those past. The only thing that wasn't consistent was the elegant chairs that filled the perimeter of the room.

The room was a buzz with chatter. Most of their attention was pointing toward him however. Once he took his seat it all slowly died out.

_"They are going to murder you right here" _came the Dio's voice in his mind.

_"They should"_

An older looking member of the council rose from his chair and took the center stage.

"I'm glad that we all could make it here tonight. I understand that there were some difficulties, but in any case we much quickly get down to business. That business today is the matter of electing a new Military Tactics Commander.

"Everybody is eligible to be elected to this position so there will not be any ballots distributed. You will be asked to write it on a piece of paper.

"Now as I look around here I notice that a lot of new and younger faces so if there are any questions please just ask."

Helgar looked around and found that he did not recognize many of those who were with him.

_"You know that they are going to vote for Jayde don't you?"_

_"Jayde!?"_ he exasperated through his mind.

_"Yes, Jayde! She is supposed to be your only hope remaining remember?"_

_"But she's only thirteen"_

_"It will not matter. They are only a few years removed from her age remember?" _Elmorth reminded him.

_"To true"_

_*****_

Jayde's father wrote reluctantly wrote down "Helgar" and folded it over.

The dragon beside him closed up his paper too then looked over to him "So who did you vote for, Blaze?"

"Helgar, there isn't really anybody better."

"Even after that stunt that he pulled today?"

"Yeah, who'd you vote for?"

"You actually."

"What!" he exclaimed hush idly.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"The same reason. There really weren't hardly options."

*****

The skies had since faded to grey and torches had been light before the votes were collected.

Helgar watched nervously as they were raked into the center and placed onto the table in the center of the room. The elder stood once more. "All all of the votes cast?"

When nothing was said he reached down to the table and removed one of the votes. "Helgar"

It was tallied upon a board.

He pick up one more "Blaze"

Another one was removed from the pile and unfolded it "Jayde?"

He quickly recovered from the shock however and removed another one "Jayde"

Slowly the table was emptied of votes.

"Helgar" the elder announced "Three remain"

The recorder turned to the board "Currently Helgar and Jayde are tied with six. Blaze is the only one in the race remaining with four. Three others are tied with one of course but thy are all ready out of it."

_"This has to come down to the last couple of votes doesn't it?"_ Helgar asked the "Dio".

_"I wouldn't have it any other way"_

The elder grabbed a ballot "Helgar"

_"Yes"_

_"Calm yourself"_

Another ballot was removed from the table and read allowed "Jayde, After twenty-one votes Jayde and Helgar stand tied at seven votes a piece." The final piece of paper was taken from the table and opened.

The elder glanced around the room and took in the faces before he read the final result out loud. "Blaze"

The room collectively let out a sigh and then erupted with talk.

"Quiet!" The conversations were brought to a quick close. "Now for those of you who do not know the procedure for the event of a tie is for those who have voted for anybody other than those involved in the tie to recast their votes. May those of you please come fourth."

Eight individuals slowly stood fourth.

You all have pre-consent for your thoughts to be scanned in this hall. I will be doing this now.

*****

Jayde lied upon her bed in her darkened bedroom. Night had allowed he mind to be set a drift and she knew all to well what she probably would be doing in this situation should the events of that afternoon had not happened. Her normal urges had been set back deep into her mind upon the days scare.

Her body trembled in a cold sweat as she tried to push her mother's memory away from her. It was a futile effort. She tried thinking and fanaticizing about Barvin, but she would never be able to keep her mind from that day. She attempted to drift into a sleep but that was an even harder operation. Somehow she was going to have to get this from her mind.

_"Why do the ancestors torment me so?"_

*****

"And the first vote goes to Jayde."

Another was picked "Jayde"

_"They just don't want to pick me. That's why I lost in the first place" _Helgar realized

_"Especially after what you did today"_

_"Yeah, no kidding. I don't deserve this position anyhow I guess"_

"Two Votes Jayde: One Vote Helgar"

"Three For Jayde"

Another one was unfolded and recorded "Helgar"

The next paper was whisked away and undid "Jayde"

"One more vote for Jayde and the election is final"

Helgar simply shook his head. He refused to even talk.

"Helgar. Just in case this would happen to end in a tie the tie breaker in this case would be a fight to the death"

A few chuckled but many were too amazed to speak.

"Ok, the next one is Jayde"

"Just let the next one be Jayde!" one yelled "I don't want to be here all night all ready"

The final vote was taken from it's perch and opened. The elder opened the paper and stared at it's content.

"And the final vote goes to..... Jayde"

____________________________________________

**A/N: Yes, Yes, I'm definitely glad to be back. I have had the time to read over what I have here and I realized that I have gotten way off of my commitment base. Since I don't have it on here in writing anymore and since I've been ignoring it lately I think I'll put it back down right here:**

**I, Cornys, hear-by commit myself to writing the story completely as I would see it to happen in reality. Nothing short. I commit myself to entertaining and thought provoking at what ever price and completely ignoring the accepted standard. I will always be bluntly honest with people and I will never ever nullify a story or comment. If you do not like this I'd suggest that you go else where.**

_**READ THIS!!!!**__**: Ok... from now on this will be my guide. I'm afraid that the above may force this story into the "M" section of this website so I'd suggest that you add this to your alerts or favorites.. (you tell me what I'd like most)**_

**In any case thank you for sticking with me through this lengthy delay and I really hope that you enjoyed**

**Total Writing Time: 3:00**


	8. A Rebel Reborn

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 7  
A Rebel Reborn**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Blaze bolted into the door to his home "Jayde!" he yelled to his echo. "Jayde!?" There was no reply.

He sprinted into Jayde's bedroom and found her covers rumpled upon her bed but there was nobody there to find. "Jayde!!!?" he yelled in desperation as the reality of the situation set into him.

"What a time for one of these deals." he muttered to himself as he bounded out of the house and took to the sky.

*****

"Jayde?"

"Jayde?"

"Jayde? Can you hear me?"

Jayde opened her eyes and found herself swallowed up in a dark obis. She looked around and saw absolutely nothing in the darkness. "Hello?"

"Can you hear me?" it asked again.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked calmly.

"I am the Chronicler" it replied.

Jayde recognised the name. One of legendary mystique, the theory of his very existence was only a legend. Or was it? "Where are you? How I supposed to even believe you if I can not even see you?"

An elderly light blue dragon materialized before her "You don't" it replied. With each word spoken the bright beacon shone with greater intensity.

"What are you?" she asked it

"The question of what I am can rest for later. Right now all that you need to know about me is that I am the Chronicler. We have much to do in such a short period of time, and should Spyro allow we might get on without any interruptions."

"I'll do my best" said another unseen ominous voice.

"Who is that?" Jessica asked.

"What did I tell you?!" the Chronicler yelled into the obis.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Ignitus. er... um... Chronicler"

"Ignitus?"

"Never mind that!" the chronicler yelled at her in frustration. "Now, as I said we have much to do in a very short period of time. Lets get to this."

*****

Blaze could smell his daughter's recently cast scent. "I hope that she just kept flying" he hoped to himself.

The damp Autumn night bit at his wings as they beat as quickly as they could. He had to get to her tonight, by the next day she would be too far gone and may even be within Warfang's gates by then.

He must keep flying. It could have happened any night, but for this to happen on the night that she had been elected to the position of military leader made it feel all the weirder. Maybe, she was the right choice after all. Especially if the enemy didn't want her to get the position.

*****

Spyro stood by Ignitus's side as he trained Spyro in much the same manner that he had all of those many years ago.

"Are you sure that you want to show her how to do that?" he whispered as the chronicler showed her the first steps of "Dragon Time"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's just those trances. If she had dragon time they might not be able to catch up to her."

"Yeah they would. It's use would greately deminish her stamina and this will be her last one anyhow."

"Oh."

"Good!" Ignitus provided as Jayde successfully froze time and burnt a few stuffed dummies just before they were on her.

"You know... I think she's better than you were."

"Naw"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she is"

Cynder walked up to Spyro from behind and held onto his side playfully. "What is it honey?"

"Our new hope is better than Spyro was."

"Oh, and Spyro doesn't beleive you right?"

"Yeah" Spyro replied

Jayde unleashed a powerful ice furry sending all of the dummies flying.

Ignitus turned around and looked at the couple "Well, we will find out who's right soon enough."

*****

Blaze slowly saw Jayde's empty body get larger and larger on the horizon. Her wings flapped and her tail guided her straight. All of her motions were mechanically smooth.

"My, how the beast has control of her." he felt belittled in this situation. Much larger powers had control of her than him. He could now make out the individual scales upon her back. He reached out and grabbed for her.

*****

"Listen to your elders, be strong, and do not allow your emotions to catch a hold of you." Ignitus warned as he removed himself from Jayde's dreams. "So, Spyro. When will you be ready?"

"Right now I guess."

"All right, just don't mess this up. There's a lot riding on this, Spyro"

The enchanted necklace began to radiate brightly and Spyro slowly began to feel worldly feelings. Cold fall air, leaves brushing across his back, water beginning to enter his pours.

"You are well outside of the city right now" Ignitus informed him. "Just get yourself a little farther away from the city before day break. You may be discovered here. May the ancestors be with you, Spyro."

Spyro nearly laughed at the gesture. "I am an ancestor"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well... there's your weekly edition of Spyro's Legacy. It should have been out last night if not for a stupid Science paper.... In any case thanks for reading and please leave any and all comments or suggestions. I'll see what I can do for you.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

**Writing Time: 3:42**


	9. The Discovery of an Ancient Hero

**_Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone_**

**Chapter 8  
The Discovery of an Ancient Hero**

* * *

Spyro allowed himself to enter a deep sleep that night as his newly recreated youth body recouped. Within Spyro's mind strange things were happening. Feelings that the after life had dissolved from Spyro's consciousness seeped their way into Spyro's dreams. Memories of night's long ago spent with Cynder returned lust. Return visits with Malefor reshaped Spyro's concept of hate and anger. The crickets around Spyro even aided in returning his annoyance.

Spyro was slowly transformed into his former self. A version of him that was not long removed from the defeat of Malefor. The very age that Jayde was then.

He awoke from his slumber late in the night in a cold sweat. The dreams that had been haunting him all night had completely erased his memory of the life after. The celestrial moons provided the night's only light as he attempted to find Warfang. Surely it had to be some where close, but it had been forever since he had left from the city.

"Hello!" minced an unfamiliar voice. Spyro looked around the wood for any sign of where it came from only to find his search in vein.

"I see that the putrid rat that allowed this world to remain has found his way back to this stupid little rock that he loves so dearly!" it continued seamingly ignoring Spyro's reaction.

"Malefor?" Spyro asked in horror as he tried to put the deep voice to a face.

"No, I am no Malefor! I am twenty times greater than what that mole was. I am the DIO!" It screamed. "You will obey each and everyone of my commands without hesitation. Else I shall send the entire residency of Warfang out for your blood. You disgrace all of what us dragons are supposed to stand for. You and that group of peaceful fun loving inbreds that you seam to have much in common with. You had halted the progress of our kind in your generation, but you have no authority over ours!"

Spyro was completely overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of words he had been confronted with "And how long has it been since 'The Dawn'?" He asked.

"You mean the day that you halted the progression of our kind exponentially? Why it has been three thousand years since that day. You are nothing more than an ancient legend to most everybody now! If you intend to be some kind of savior I have gotten news for you: The world has nearly forgotten you, and you are going to have to be something a whole lot more powerful than what you are now to even have a chance of taking me on. You and your spiritial friends both! Even the chronicler himself doesn't have a fighting chance. Soon this entire world will be rulled by me and the progression of our race complete! Until then your friends must hide in their desolate corners of the world until we come and snuff them out! Don't you even for a moment start to think you are safe! My power reaches far beyond the physical world and into the phycological world! There is not a thing you guys can do to stop this. Soon even the chronicler himself will have found his fate, and that will be a truly remarkable day!"

"You shall be proved wrong soon enough evil reincarnate." Spyro commented.

"Right I shall be proven" the Dio returned and with that the presence left his mind.

* * *

Jayde wondered down the unbeaten trail as she put more and more distance between her and Lake City. The prospect of her becoming the leader of the military had nearly made her buckle at the knees. Her father had hoped that this trip would help release some of the pressure that was strapped upon her back.

She walked down the ancient paths that the generations before Helgar had made. The substance that they had put down to kill the plant life that grew in the paths way had worn off however and in places the path was nearly impassable.

Though the trek did remove her mind from the sudden rise to power she had been given she could still feel the burden upon her.

Jayde wondered if she was going to have to decided when to turn back on her own or if the path would end for her. She would not have to wait no longer.

A purple dragon stepped out from behind a tree and spotted her. The two locked gazes and stopped. Each just as surprised as the other.

"Wh... Who are you?" Shandy asked nervously.

"I'm Spyro," he said looking her over indifferently. "And you are...?"

"Jayde," she replied.

* * *

Spyro suddenly realized what had just happened and his ancestial memories returned to him.

_"All right, just don't mess this up. There's a lot riding on this, Spyro" _he heard Ignitus tell him just before casting him back into the world.

"You were just elected as the tactical leader of the group opposing the 'dio'. Right?"

"Well, yes actually, what are you?" she asked cautiously

"The explanation of that would be too long. I have a limited ammount of time to be spent here and I must be shown to Lake City immedietly."

"You.. You... You are _thee_ Spyro?"

"Indeed, now I must explain to your people something that is of dire importance. Can you fly us out to your home?"

"y..e..ah" Jayde stammered "Follow me" and with that the coupld took off through the thick envelope of leafy greenery and made haste towards the city.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I have neglected this story for so long. I got all caught up in the popularity of The Greatest Weapon that I did not update my headliner series. I hope as always that you have enjoyed and your are encouraged to leave your comments reguardless of what they may be.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	10. Guilty Strokes

**_Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone_**

**Chapter 9  
Guilty Strokes**  
______________________________________________________________________________

Helgar looked out into the horizon as he felt the great presence grow nearer. Ancestral ties were greater with this than any he had ever felt before, much greater than Jayde's even. Actually as he examined the anomaly more he could feel that Jayde's essence was there with it. Whatever the other thing was Helgar could feel her deep appreciation for her company.

"Send out a welcome party for them, but be cautious of the strange dragon." He told one of the guards who had called him to the watch tower; his orders were immediately carried out.

_"Why don't you just kill him if you are so afraid of him?"_

"Because he could be of great importance for our war whatever he is."

_"I doubt it; he's just one of my agents."_

_

* * *

_

Spyro saw a group of five take off from the rapidly approaching city. "Do you know these guys?" he asked her.

"They are just part of the city watch. They greet all incoming traffic regardless." She said out with noticeably less nerve. She even made eye contact this time, but quickly withdrew it.

"They are of no threat then?"

She fully turned her head to him. "No, and even if they were, they wouldn't be with you."

Spyro felt obliged to return the contact and entertain a possibility of relationship between the two if only to give himself a greater influence upon her. "The power I once had is no more." He replied in a somber tone. Intellect is my greatest weapon now."

"Oh,"

* * *

Later was later now in the day, Spyro and Jayde sat in Jayde's home with the company of Shandy and Barvin now. Spyro could nearly smell the two female's feelings towards him. Maybe it wasn't the greatest of ideas to make him their age, but then again this would give him more of an influence. It made him more uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Jayde, what are your plans with attacking Warfang?" he asked interrupting a long period of silence.

"Why?"

"I was hoping that you were going to attack them soon as their defenses seem to be at a weak point now. Now is as great a chance as ever." He lied to her out of necessity. His goal was not an honest one, but it was a necessary one. Time was the greatest enemy of the resistance.

"Well, I guess we could do that if the board agreed."

"Good, we need to go now. This is why I have come here to help at last. As I said I haven't much time to waste now"

"Oh, you should have said something sooner. We better go now and get this show going." She replied without much of a thought. She had placed her trust within Spyro now and she would bend to his desire up until the point that she had given everything away.

The whole gang exited the home and took to the air. The short flight seamed to take forever in terms of the ancestral world where everything happened instantly. Working to get somewhere was unusual for Spyro now, but he enjoyed it more this way.

The flight landed and was first met by Jayde's father who seemed to have left the meeting and stood outside.

He glanced at them in question, and was only responded to by Jayde's thumbs up.

They walked into the meeting like nothing was going on stopping the speaker mid-sentence. Suddenly all of the room was focused upon them in the back.

"We must fight now. This deliberating may go on for days and by then the window of opportunity will have shut and left us out of options and without my assistance. I understand that some of you may have your doubts but you must trust me. This is the best course of action, and possibly the only in this entire generation. You must trust me in this."

The members of the board deliberated to one another for a few moments before Helgar stepped to the front and beat on the podium. "All right, let's get this over with them. Against attack?"

A few hands came up shyly.

"For?"

All most the entire assembly raised their hands immediately. They too had a trust for him. It seemed that his entire plan had worked out perfectly to this point.

"All right, fair enough, first light tomorrow we must assemble at lakes edge and set out together for this the greatest battle of your time!"

* * *

Jayde slept alone in her bed. Spyro dozed on the floor just below her with his legs flowing underneath her bed. Hours had gone by and she still could not fall asleep. Those memories of her mother and the traumatic situation she had just been put through with her father made her very wary about the situation at hand. She did not believe that a fight was necessary to take back Warfang and free those who were trapped within the Dio's grasp.

Spyro might know military tactics, but he had never really tried to solve a situation without violence. Maybe, he didn't know as much as she did. After all how long had he been dead?

She glanced over the side of her mattress and gazed upon his body as it rest gently. The relentless master of all elements, the most handsome of all male dragons who had ever lived, slept mere feet away from her in her own bedroom. Before the day had started she never would have believed it could happen, but now it seemed nothing more than stimulating.

Forgetting the events that were to transpire in the morning she privately stroked herself. With the strong muscles that protruded from his body, the beautiful hue of his scales and the great clearness with which they reflected the dim night light. No visible flaws disgraced his pictures body, maybe it was that the ultimate vision of beauty was based off of him. Then again this pointed out the way that other's probably felt about her. This turned her on more and she brought up the intensity of her strokes.

Suddenly Spyro's eyes popped open.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading and I must apologize that the update took so increasingly long. I wish that I could have made the time to write this update a long time ago, but now it seems to be a fast forward chapter because I didn't like where the story was. In reality though that is the way I had planned it; just happened to be this chapter that was like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review so that I can know what I need to fix and/or don't need to fix.**

**Thanks again for reading,  
Cornys**


	11. Leadership

**_Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone_**

**Chapter 10  
Leadership**  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey," Spyro whispered at the sight of Jayde looking over the edge of the bed at him, something wild was happening within her eyes and he read it immediately. The last time he had ever seen that look was when he last copulated with Cynder all of those many years before, then the eyes had been older and more accustomed to the feelings being experienced, these eyes were relatively virgin to it.

He decided to act oblivious to it, even though eventually she'd arrive at the conclusion otherwise, for the time being she didn't have to know the truth. He extended his legs and wings outward away from her in an extended sigh. He glanced away briefly as to allow her the time to re-gather herself from the unexpected outburst. Through the window he saw where the sun eclipsed the horizon and birthed the land into a new light, the soft rays shining out the darkness of the night. Memories of his final minutes upon the Earth returned to him along with those first from the world after, he and Cynder's manifestation destroying all opposition to it.

He at last glanced back at the young girl in the room and saw as the feeling dissolved from her face quickly in self-apprehension. "The first morning light breaks Jayde, will you fight it, or will you embrace it on this: the last of days in hiding?"

Jayde blushed at the realization, but the implications of words said perked her up from her bed. "I think I'm ready to embrace it," she replied bravely.

* * *

Helgar arrived at the assembly just in time to no be left behind. His night of rest had been far from a good one, the Dio screaming in his ear all night in the most obnoxious manner possible was not the easiest thing to drift off to, even after laying down early.

_"This is possibly the best thing that you guys could be doing for me right now, packing up and handing your entire residence to me on a silver platter. You know, this Spyro guy seems to be on my side of this disagreement, after all he is a purple dragon the same as me. Oh, and so is his closest resemblance in this refuge."_

"You know," Helgar replied in a rebellion the repelled the presence from his mind once and for all, "You don't even seem to be that strong."

* * *

Spyro watched as the battle group assembled around him providing him with an opportune chance to speak with Ignitus and receive the plans he had not been given to previously. _"What am I supposed to do from here?" _he asked cerebrally.

_"Lead them east, lead them east until the peak of Mount Malefor pokes up above the horizon directly shielding you from the blunt of the morning sun. The shade will provide you protection from watch outs at the front of the city allowing you all to enter the eastern entry to the mountain._

_"Ignitus, you know that I cannot go in there without the dark powers possessing me, surely you won't send me into there. Or is this the plan that you haven't been wanting to tell me all of this time?"_

_"No, no, you will not go into the mountain. Only Jayde will go."_

_"You mean?!"_

_"It is what must be done"_

* * *

"Spyro what is it?" Jayde asked him caringly; still not completely convinced that she could not get with him despite the obvious reasons that she wouldn't.

Spyro glanced at her from the corner of his eyes unable to look at her now knowing what would become of her at his choice. "Nothing, it's just that I never did like warfare."

"Oh, the ancestors are big on that are they? Is this how it was in past times?"

He smiled at the past. The past was always embellished by those who had lived it as to make it seem greater than what it truly had been, but this was far and beyond the truth. "The general consensus on war I think is that it is a necessary part of life, and should you feel strongly enough about something that you find it a worthwhile endeavor then it shall be done."

"Is this how you feel?"

"I suppose it is, after being submerged in such a society it's hard to not allow it to wear off on you."

* * *

"We fly east from here to arrive at the city of our ancestors: Warfang. There we will find a mountain and we may hide in its shade in order to prevent us from being seen in the city. Jayde and I will enter the mountain and confront the Dio as he absorbs the power of the dark crystals as he does religiously every morning. In the meantime the rest of you will disperse into attack on the city. Know that the force you fight is fighting you against their will. Should any of them offer their surrender accept it and kindly encourage all of those around to do the same using the subject as an example. The opposition may appear overwhelming at first, but the number of those who owe true allegiance to the Dio is few, and in the end this will be the only force you will have to fight.

"Fly with haste, as this time tomorrow we need to arrive there. I will assist in this endeavor using my dragon time upon occasion. The rest you will have to make upon your own wing power. My time passed along time ago. This will be your war, and you alone determine its outcome. The outcome of this battle lies within the resiliency of your own heart, and there is nothing else that can win this fight."

With this the masses took to the air in a simultaneous flap of the wings and explosion of leg power. Spyro however elected to stay Earthbound momentarily.

He glanced away from the group as he absorbed the lies he had fed to the people who had entrusted him with their lives. The power to win the battle was not within them all, but rather with one hatchling dragoness who's own emotions were not always within her control due to the darkness she was being delivered to.

The common people were all most assuredly going to win their fight, only to find their freedom short lived.

_"I am sure that you don't understand now, but once you return to this world you will."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, 2 Chapters left. I'd like to take this opportunity to publicly announce my final Fan Fiction plans. "Dark Shrouds Rising" It will be about the rise of Malefor, and all of the events leading to his rise and his eventual destruction of the common way of life in Dragon society. I have spent more time than any other think up to plot and people and weaving in plenty of twists and turns. The typical writer will not know what it is about to start out and will hopefully encourage them to read on. I hope that you will take the prerogative to read it too.**

**This Fic. only has 2-3 chapters remaining. Once this or The Greatest Weapon: Vindication are finished this new one will start. Then, once they are both done, I likely will be too. (for a few months at least.. possibly forever)**

**Please leave your comments on the chapter and this note in a review. Thanks as always for reading, without you none of this ever would have happened.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


End file.
